diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Blood
blood]] Blood, alongside bone, is one of the raw materials of life.2016-11-04, Restoring the Balance—Necromancer Overview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-11-07 Lore 's golden blood (or similar substance)]] Blood is a bodily fluid possessed by various beings, including humans, demons,Diablo III, Flesh Gorger LoreDiablo III, Flesh Shaman Lore and khazra.Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary Angels have been shown to spill a similar substance at times, usually silver in color''Diablo III: Wrath'' (or in the case of Imperius, gold).Diablo III, Act IV Intro Cinematic Use of demonic magic can taint the blood of humans casting it.Diablo III, Cultist Blood Attacks from some demons can also taint a human's bloodstream; as the corruption takes hold, the color of the blood will change.Unyielding Fresh blood is a necessary component in demon summoning.Diablo III, Command from Cultist Grand Inquisitor Demon blood contains 'life essence' that allows perception of far distant events.Birthright Dry demon's blood left on armor can react adversely to water, causing the armor to be destroyed in a flash of green light, after generating sulphur/blood-scented smoke.The End of Her Journey At least in the culture of Ivgorod, blood tears are seen as a sign of being cursed, if not proof of being a demon.Unyielding Essence is carried in blood, and can be siphoned from it.Rise of the Necromancer, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2017-06-30 There is a saying in Sanctuary that "blood calls to blood," referring to the bonds of kinship that exists between blood relatives. This bond exists even if their social one is severed or damaged.Legacy of Blood Human blood is useful in demonic rituals. The blood of khazra is similar enough to that of humans (per their shared ancestry) that it can be used in these rituals to similar effect. In-game For most enemy types in all three games of Diablo series, a pool of blood beneath a corpse is a clear indication of the creature being dead (nearly all death animations of monsters having blood involve bleeding). In the second and third game, wounded monsters may leave patches of blood on the ground when seriously damaged. Bleeding is a form of Damage Over Time attacks. In-game, human blood is red in color. Animals, especially insects and spiders, may have green or yellow ichor in place of blood, and may possess acidic or venomous blood which can harm humans when touched. Demons possess all colors of blood, including black, brown, green, blue, purple and even white. Some forms of Undead retain blood (it usually becomes darker or turns green), while others do not need it. Elemental beings, which are composed of non-living substances instead of flesh, usually have no blood, but sometimes bleed molten slag, water or mud when injured. Trivia 's rune used for blood magic]] *Blood and bloodlines are common motifs in the ''Diablo'' series.2014-03-06, REAPER OF SOULS™ FIRST LOOK: EXPLORING THE BLOOD MARSH. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-11 For Diablo III, Blizzard developers decided to err towards psychological horror rather than rely excessively on blood and gore, though agreed that had its place.Heroes Rise, Darkness Falls References Category:Lore